In Your Darkest Moment
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Rose is going through a tough time. Who will come through for her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Girls

* * *

"Am I crazy or is Rose seeming to be a little more sensitive then usual," Blanche asked Dorothy as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too," Dorothy said sarcastically.

Blanche sighed.

"Sorry. But I'm worried about Rose. I mean the other day I made one little comment and she burst into tears."

"Oh you mean when you said her check was late?" Dorothy asked.

"Well yes," Blanche said, "Do you suppose something is bothering Rose? Maybe she's having some struggles?"

"Well I don't think she's bursting into tears for absolutely no reason," Dorothy said, "Obviously something's going on. We should really ask her about it."

Just then Rose came into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls," she said.

"Morning Rose," Blanche said brightly, "We were just talking about you."

"Nothing bad I hope," Rose said looking panic stricken.

"All good," Blanche said, "But honey we're very worried about you."

"I'm fine," Rose said, "Did one of you girls make breakfast yet?"

"I'm making pancakes," Dorothy said, "I know you love them so I thought I would make them for breakfast."

"Rose," Blanche asked, "Are you having some struggles lately?"

"It's not that type of thing. It's personal," Rose said, "My daughter is really sick."

"Oh Rose," Blanche said, "Honey no wonder you've been so distracted lately. What's wrong with her?"

"Cancer," Rose said, "She has a tumor in her liver. I just found out about it like a week ago. That's why my... well you know"

"Oh my GO- Rose," Dorothy said, "Sweetheart you should have told us. How sick is she?"

"The doctor says without a new liver... or a nodule of a new liver she'll die soon. I wanted to donate part of my liver to her but I couldn't because I had a liver problem when I was 19."

"Well they can test me," Blanche said, "I would be glad to donate part of my liver to your daughter."

"Say WHAT," Dorothy exclaimed.

"What," Rose repeated.

"No Rose honey that's an expression," Dorothy said, "Blanche you'd really do that for Rose's daughter?"

"No. I'm not doing it for Rose's daughter. I'm doing it for Rose. Rose is like my sister to me. We share so much."

"Test me too," Dorothy said, "And honey don't worry about the little things. It doesn't matter. Everyone understands what you're going through."

"That's supposed to be my line Dorothy," Blanche pointed out, "But she's right Rose. Don't even think about those things."

"Thanks you guys. You're really good friends."

"We love you Rose," Dorothy said.

"That's right," Blanche said, "You're like my sister except I like you"

Rose laughed a little bit.

"Well but we've had our share of arguments too," Dorothy said.

"I never understood why we bothered to argue," Rose said, "We just make up anyway."

"Well people argue," Blanche said, "It's because we have different points of view sometimes. For example our styles are completely different. All of us are positive but in different ways. Rose, you're the friend type. Dorothy you're the one that's always calm cool collected and in control but you're also determined and stubborn sometimes. Me I'm the sense of humor type though I did get mad once and Sophia is probably the ridiculous story type."

"When did you ever get mad," Rose asked.

"Well it was when I was pregnant with Rebecca," Blanche said, "George got into a drunk driving accident and boy was I furious."

((Flashback))

"George," Blanche said, "I'm just glad you're home and safe."

"I know you are sweetheart," George said, "But lets face it. You're angry with me for what I did."

"Angry? ANGRY! You got into a DRUNK DRIVING ACCIDENT because you got behind the wheel of a car **drunk **and you were in the hospital nearly a month. Your heart stopped 24 times. Our child could have grown up without a father. Why I ought to heat you up for what you did? You're damn right I'm angry."

George knew that he did something wrong and he had in the heat of arguments made the empty threat that he would have to heat her up if she continued but he never thought he would actually **hear those words **instead of saying them.

"You're right," he said.

"Right that I'm angry? I know I'm right that I'm angry," Blanche replied.

"No honey. You're right that you should heat me up

((Flashback ends))

"Did you actually do it," Dorothy asked.

"I couldn't," Blanche said, "I knew that he had learned his lesson and besides we don't do that kind of stuff anyway. Throughout my entire pregnancy George and I agreed we would never be negative. We weren't but I tell you with four kids sometimes it's hard not to be."

"I never got mad at my kids," Rose said, "Never punished them neither. Charlie and I used Keys To Communication."

"What to what," Blanche asked.

"Keys to communication. It's an acronym. K is knowledge. E is empathy. Y is saying yes whenever possible and to save the nos for when it's necessary. S is for serene. T is for timing. O is for looking beyond the outward appearance. C is for calm. O is for only dealing with situations when you're in control of yourself. M is for making sure you're in control of you. M is for make it clear as in your expectations. U is for being understanding. I is for "I" statements. You can't argue with an "I" statement but you can argue with a you statement. O stands for options and N stands for meeting the needs."

"Okay so then what do you do if there is a need and you're not calm and nobody else can meet that need."

"Only dealing with situations when you're in control of yourself has to do with discipline not needs. Obviously you would meet a need no matter what."

"I used sense of humor," Dorothy said, "I have a great sense of humor."

"Really," Blanche asked.

"Yes Blanche really. I do have a sense of humor and a great one at that."

"I never would have guessed," Blanche said, "You're always so serious."

"Well the thing is I was a child when Kate was born. I was only seventeen when I had Kate and I was nineteen when I had Michael."

"I thought Kate was three years older then Michael," Blanche said.

"She is 2 years 11 months and 26 days older then him," Dorothy said, "She turned three the day after we brought him home"

Sophia came into the kitchen.

"Ma," Dorothy said, "What day is today?"

"Monday?"

"And who is the first president of the United States?"

"George Washington. What the hell are you going on about?"

"Ma... Kate was born before Michael," Dorothy said.

"Oh thank you Dorothy," Sophia said, "Remind me again who was it that changed her diapers half the time and who babysat so you could go to college and have fun with your friends and go to the theater with Stan?"

"You. But ma the other day we were talking in the therapists office and you said the one time you loved Stan was in the maternity ward after they wheeled me and Michael out."

"Yeah."

"Kate was born before Michael was," Dorothy said.

"And I was born before you. What the hell is your point," Sophia asked.

"Ma first they wheeled me and **Kate **in."

"Dorothy I **hated **Stan when Kate was born."

"Oh ma come on."

"HE MISSED HER BIRTH AND CAME IN THE HOSPITAL DRUNK"

"He wasn't drunk. He had an allergic reaction to-"

"He had the breathe of beer," Sophia said, "I know drunk. Why do you think I slapped Stan"

"Ma you were always so patient with the kids," Dorothy said.

"Woowhoo," Sophia replied, "Stan was an adult."

"Anyway," Blanche said, "I'm going to be tested today"

"Tested? I'm not surprised. I figured all your sleeping around would catch up with her."

"MA," Dorothy exclaimed.

"She's going to have her liver tested Sophia," Rose said, "My daughter is dying of liver failure"

...

Epilogue

Dorothy was not a match. Sophia was too old. Blanche however was a match. Thanks to Blanche Rose's child was alright/


End file.
